


13/Octubre/2018 - Privilegios

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Artist Nanase Haruka, Día 13, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, tatuaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día 13 del Fictober con el prompt "Tatuaje"





	13/Octubre/2018 - Privilegios

El pasado fin de semana, Asahi propuso que fuéramos al cine; había una película que nos llamaba la atención, yo estaba algo cansado de las clases y el entrenamiento por lo que la idea de mi amigo me pareció buena. Lo que no me pareció bueno fue que al llegar vi que Asahi no estaba solo, sino que Kisumi estaba con él, pensé que la tarde no sería tan agradable, aunque ya no he tenido problemas con él, sé que busca la oportunidad de hacer algo que me saque de mis casillas, sobre todo respecto a Makoto.

Entramos a la función, tal como pensamos la película era buena, llena de acción y bastante emocionante. Al salir, como es normal, comentamos lo que nos había gustado. Justo ahí, Kisumi tuvo su oportunidad. Hubo una escena donde el protagonista mostró su espalda descubierta para mostrar un tatuaje que significaba su privilegio como heredero de una técnica de artes marciales. Kisumi comentó que el tatuaje estaba genial y que al verlo consideró que Makoto se vería bien con algo parecido porque su espalda es ancha y era seguro que lo luciría.

Makoto se sonrojó, pero no comentó nada. Asahi secundó la idea asintiendo y yo solo observé a Kisumi, pero no dije nada.

Esta noche, al llegar a casa, le ordené a Makoto que se quitara la camisa. Como era de esperarse se puso tan rojo como la chaqueta que acababa de dejar sobre el sillón. Quizá a un principio malentendió la motivación de mi orden, pero al ver que lo dejé solo y volvía con un pincel y un frasco de henna, comprendió lo que quería hacer.

Se sentó en una silla y yo comencé a hacer trazos sobre su espalda. No fue nada fácil contenerme y de vez en cuanto depositaba pequeños besos sobre su nuca y hombros. Cuando terminé, lo llevé hasta un espejo para que contemplara lo que había plasmado en él.

Un tatuaje parecido al del protagonista de la película, pero que se mezclaba con la forma de una orca y un delfín. Me gustó mucho ver su reacción y que al fin entendía por qué se lo había ordenado.

Él es mío y solo yo puedo contemplar su cuerpo de maneras que nadie tiene la fortuna de ver. Makoto me concede el privilegio de ser el único espectador de su exquisita anatomía.

  
Su manera de agradecerme, fue otro privilegio que quizá un día me atreva a relatar.


End file.
